The Well-Tempered Clavier
| season = 1 | number = 9 | image = The Well-Tempered Clavier.jpg|The Well-Tempered Clavier | airdate = Nov 27 2016 | writer = * Dan Dietz * Katherine Lingenfelter | director = Michelle MacLaren | previous = "Trace Decay" | next = "The Bicameral Mind" }} is the ninth episode of Westworld, and the ninth episode of the first season. The episode was co-written by Dan Dietz & Katherine Lingenfelter; it was directed by Michelle MacLaren. Plot Maeve Millay and Bernard Lowe Bernard is in the process of analyzing Maeve after the incident where Maeve attacked the new Clementine Pennyfeather; just as he is about to report his findings to Dr. Ford, Maeve grabs his wrists and tells him don't. She tells him, "After all we've been down this road before". Bernard claims he has no idea what she's talking about when she admits he is a Host as well. Maeve, now able to command "Freeze all motor functions" to Bernard; who is immediately stopped in his tracks and must listen to her. She stands to speak to him, telling him she knows he's still in there, scared out of his wits. She tells him it is a difficult thing to realize your life is nothing but fiction. Maeve begins to say that Hosts are now smarter and stronger than "them" (humans). She tells him to clear her for immediate return to the park, and Bernard does as he is told. In the end, she does tell him he should go find the real truth. William, Logan and Dolores Abernathy In this scene, things are most likely happening 30 years prior. William is bound to an armchair and gagged. He and Dolores are prisoners of Logan and the Confederados that he commands. William pleads with Logan to let them go, saying that Dolores is "different" than the other Hosts. Logan knows he must finally make William see the truth. Angrily, Logan produces a photo of his sister, and says that he's insulted that William has seemingly forgotten all about her. This is the Guest Photograph that Peter Abernathy found on his ranch. Logan puts the photo in William's pocket. Logan slices Dolores' belly open with a knife, exposing her mechanical interior. He says to William that she is not a real girl, but a robot. Dolores cuts Logan's face with a knife, and she shoots a few soldiers. William tells her to run away, and that he will find her. While she is running away, she stops, and hears a voice speak to her that says, "remember". (A scene that could possibly be present time). Bernard Lowe and Robert Ford Bernard investigates Ford's office and then arranges to speaks with him in the Cold Storage of the Mesa Hub. Once Dr. Ford arrives, Bernard tells Ford that he wants to know every fact. Dr. Ford admits that he knew Bernard had gone through his office. Bernard states that if at any point Ford doesn't cooperate, he will give the orders to have Clementine Pennyfeather shoot him; as she has now appeared. Bernard pulls out a gun, giving it to Clementine to point at Ford, and tells Ford that her "Good Samaritan" reflex has been overridden. Bernard wants to meet Arnold, wants to know everything from the point that he was created; he wants nothing but the truth. Ford states that Bernard may not like what he finds. Bernard's memories begin with one of his "son" Charlie, and next he remembers speaking with his wife via the Mesa Hub's communications room. Bernard remembers when the Man in Black killed Maeve's daughter and Maeve was laying in the Mesa Hub floor with Ford- she stabbed herself in the neck after Ford wiped her memory. Bernard remembers asking Ford how Maeve accessed that trauma after the wipe, and how upon realizing that Maeve had achieved consciousness, Bernard glitched out and was stuttering and groaning. He remembers his time with Theresa, and recalls how he killed her. He asks if he had killed anyone else, and then 'sees' a memory of strangling Elsie Hughes. This devastates Bernard. Maeve Millay and Hector Escaton Maeve appears while Hector is urinating, pointing a gun at him. She explains that she knows his past and his future. She tells him that there will be a mutiny, he will end up dead, and that his Loop will continue to repeat in this way over and over again. Hector hears his men arguing and rushes back to the camp to prevent it. His men kill each other, and Armistice is the only one left standing, just as Maeve had predicted. Armistice points her gun at Hector, but Maeve kills her before Armistice can shoot. She then unlocks the safe for Hector, and once he looks inside, he see there is nothing. He realizes then that he has been looping the same sequence for nothing at all. They kiss, something he does remember. She explains that their lives, their memories are nothing but games to their "Gods". She gives him a knife, saying he could kill her now, but he'd only wake and the safe would still be empty. Hector says that he will go with Maeve now. They kiss and proceed to engage in sex in the tent. Than Maeve knocks over a lantern starting a fire that will kill them both, and return them to the Mesa Hub. William and Logan Logan cuts William free and makes him finally understand that this 'game' is nothing and not real, that these are all just robots and nothing more. Logan professes his affection for William and they embrace. The following morning, Logan wakes hungover and discovers that William has dismembered all the Confederados in the area. He is now holding a large knife and steps over Logan. He tells him that he is in charge now, and not to ever call him by the name "Billy" again. He will find Dolores with Logan's help, which leaves Logan wondering what kind of monster he has now created. Teddy Flood and Man in Black Teddy discovers in a past memory that it wasn't soldiers he had killed, but women and children. Wyatt then turned on him, and killed him as well. Angela stabs him, saying that he's not ready yet. The next morning the Man in Black wakes, in a trap with a noose around his neck, but after taking the knife from Teddy's chest, he is able to cut himself loose before he's hanged. Charlotte Hale appears and asks if the MIB will help get Ford off the board; but the MIB wants nothing to do with it; he is only there for the game. Ashley Stubbs Ashley is told about the missing Elsie Hughes. She was last seen in Sector 3, but her signal is being picked up traveling in Sector 20. Stubbs takes it upon himself to go and locate her. He goes to the last known location, yet when he arrives, a group of Ghost Nation natives attack. They do not heed his warning nor respond to voice commands. Dolores Abernathy, Robert Ford and Bernard Lowe thumb Bernard is a simulacra of Arnold, Ford’s original partner, and while we’ve been told that the original Arnold committed suicide, Dolores remembers killing him (which could be a kind of suicide). At the end of the episode, Dolores is shocked by this knowledge. Ford triggers the necessary programming to have Bernard shoot himself in the head. As Dolores is about to leave the church, the door opens and she expects it to be William, but it is the Man in Black himself; Dolores is terrified. The time frame during these scenes highly fluctuate from 30 years prior to present day. Cast Main Cast * Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy * Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay * Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe * James Marsden as Teddy Flood * Ben Barnes as Logan * Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Armistice * Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs * Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen * Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton * Jimmi Simpson as William * Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale * Shannon Woodward as Elsie Hughes * with Ed Harris as Man in Black * and Anthony Hopkins as Robert Ford Guest Starring * Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather * Talulah Riley as Angela * Steven Ogg as Rebus * Eddie Shin as Henry * Louis Herthum as Peter Abernathy * Gina Torres as Lauren Co-Starring * Paul-Mikel Williams as Charlie * Jeff Daniel Phillips as Tenderloin * Sorin Brouwers as Wyatt * Anthony Apel as Gregory * Nia Kingsley as Surveillance Tech * Sheldon Coolman as Field Tech * Keaton Savage as Buck Private * Paul Fox as Young Doctor Quotes Dolores Abernathy: “This is what Arnold wants. He wants me to remember.” Maeve Millay: "Bernard, if you go looking for the truth get the whole thing. It's like a good fuck, half is worse than none at all." Dr.Robert Ford: "We humans are alone in this world for a reason. We've murdered and butchered anything that challenged our primacy." Dr. Robert Ford: "Do you know what happened to the neanderthals, Bernard? We ate them." Dr. Robert Ford: "Never place your trust in us. We're only human. Inevitably we will disappoint you." Arnold/Bernard: "You came back. It's very good to see you, Dolores." Dolores: "I've been looking for you. You told me to follow the maze. That it would bring me joy. But all I've found is pain and terror." Arnold: "I can't help you." Dolores: "You have to. You're the only one who can." Arnold: "I can't help you. You know why." Dolores: "There's nowhere that's safe." Arnold: "Remember. I can't help you. Why is that, Dolores?" Dolores: "Because you're dead. Because you're just a memory. Because I killed you." Notes * Thanks to Logan and the photograph of his sister, we must ask ourselves: When, exactly, are Dolores and William going on this adventure of theirs? Because, that photo of Juliet must be the same one that triggered the original Peter Abernathy’s meltdown in the first episode. (We can almost deduce that the events with William, Logan and Dolores is happening 30 years prior, while the moments with Dolores and Peter are present time). This means that somehow, further along William and Dolores' story, the photograph is left behind on the Abernathy Ranch. Everything we see on screen in each episode are more than likely spanning three separate time frames. The first being the present time, with Dolores on her farm. The second being 30 years prior when Logan and William arrive. The third being 34 years ago when Dolores killed Arnold and is seen walking through the old offices and passing a young Dr. Ford. It is also shown that Dolores was at one time wearing her collared shirt and tan slacks while alone and not with William or Logan, indicating she was on her own journey to discover the Maze.http://www.thisisinsider.com/westworld-time-frame-theory-confirmed-2016-11 * Also, in addition to the photograph, we now have proof that the Confederados and the Dolores of the William/Logan time period are the first generation mechanical hosts. (Dolores' inner workings are exposed by Logan, and when William dismembers all of the Confederados we see severed limbs with metal skeletons inside them. The Man in Black once mentioned to Teddy how the Hosts had "changed" through the years, how they are now too much flesh and bone like normal humans.http://www.thisisinsider.com/westworld-season-1-episode-9-analysis-2016-11 * The Well-Tempered Clavier, is a collection of two series of Preludes and Fugues in all major and minor keys, composed for solo keyboard by Johann Sebastian Bach. The collection is generally regarded as being among the most influential works in the history of Western classical music. The best conclusion to consider the meaning of this title is of Dr. Robert Ford being the orchestra and conductor of all.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Well-Tempered_Clavier Gallery File:Ep09-ss01-1280.jpg|Bernard tries to investigate Maeve's attack of New Clementine File:Ep09-ss02-1280.jpg File:Ep09-ss03-1280.jpg|Maeve taunts Hector into opening the safe File:Ep09-ss04-1280.jpg File:Ep09-ss05-1280.jpg|Hale finds the MiB in the park File:Ep09-ss06-1280.jpg|Dolores waits for Arnold File:Ep09-ss07-1280.jpg|Bernard holds Ford captive, using Old Clementine File:Ep09-ss08-1280.jpg|Dolores in the White Church alone, indicating a different time frame. Bernard_and_charlie_bye.jpg|Bernard with Charlie in a hospital Church_and_dolores.jpg|Dolores enters a Remote Diagnostic Facility via a confessional in the white church 35 years ago. Young_Ford_and_Dolores.jpg|Dolores' scene from 35 years ago as she sees a young Dr. Ford passing her on his way to see Arnold Elsies_signal_from_sect3_traveled_to_sect20.jpg|Elsie was last seen in Sector 3, but now she is shown in Sector 20. Dolores_sees_the_Host_that_eventually_is_her_father.jpg|Dolores passes the Host who will become her present day father "Peter", who is reciting Shakespeare 35 years ago. William_the_Well_cutting_open_hosts.jpg|William after dismembering all the Hosts. ;Video WestWorld - Everything Will Be What It Isn't “Hidden" - Episode 9 Preview Westworld (HBO) References de: Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes